Grimmjow's Girl
by xJobozx
Summary: This is a story about Grimmjow, the sixth Espada, and my OC Lareina, it's mainly about their relationship, but has interactions with Ichigo, Toshiro and many other of the characters :D I guess you could say it's more of a collection of oneshots I guess, but it does follow a time order and link to the other chapters. Pairings: GrimmjowxLareina, some hints of IchiHime and HitsuKarin
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**(Hey everyone! Thank you so much for clicking on this story to read it, it's my first ever fanfiction, and it contains a romance between Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and my own OC Lareina, just to give you a heads up now, later chapters may contain lemon in them and the first bit of this chapter - in italics - is actually set in the future time !SPOILER! after Ichigo defeats Aizen, the bit not in italics would be the past/present though. So here we go! Oh yeah, and Disclaimer : Unfortunately I don't own Bleach)**

* * *

_Lareina Valeri de Riaño was fuming. Absolutely and utterly boiling with rage, consumed by her sadness. Grimmjow..Grimmjow was dead, her friend, her lover, dead. She was currently speeding through the small town known as Karakura, searching for the one person left, the one person left who was responsible for Grimmjow's death. Ichigo Kurosaki. Nnoitra may have been the one to kill Grimmjow, but thankfully the spoon-headed bastard was dead. It sucked that Lareina hadn't killed him herself for what he had done. But that boisterous captain had beaten her to it. And as she headed to find Ichigo Kurosaki, and kill him, Lareina found her thoughts drifting to the first time she had met Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez._

* * *

The panther-like adjuchas finished licking the blood clean from his claws, his bright blue eyes flickering between the adjuchas he had just taken from. He hadn't killed them, no, he still thought they could be useful in ganging up on new prey. But he had devoured a piece of them each, making him stronger, and preventing them from evolving any further.

A low chuckle reached Grimmjow's ears, and he snapped his head around to watch as an elegant adjuchas landed a few feet away from him, she was a female, he could tell straight away, and seemed to have a dragon-style body, she had large majestic pink wings with purple tips, a long black line ran up her neck, stopping just above the inbetween of her deep pink eyes and two similar black lines started at the bottom of both eyes and finished at her cheekbones. She dug her black claws in the endless sands of Hueco Mundo, letting the red fur that was on the end of her long tail swish slightly in the wind, shaking her head as the red fur on either side of her face ruffled.

"Well that's a shame." She spoke with amusement in her voice, the sound too feminine to be coming from a male. Another reason Grimmjow believed her to be female.

"I was hoping to get a nice meal, but it seems you beat me to it." Her eyes flicked in the direction of Grimmjow's bloodied group. Slowly, the eyes dragged back to Grimmjow, "Oh well, guess I'll just eat you instead, you seem strong enough to be a good meal even on your own."

Grimmjow growled in response, how dare this FEMALE adjuchas think she could take him on when she had just seen how he had taken down a whole group? So they offered themselves to him because they were weak, but that didn't matter, in the eyes of this female adjuchas, he had just taken down a group on his own, she didn't know they had offered themselves willingly.

The two began to circle eachother, then Grimmjow made the first move, leaping towards the adjuchas with incredible speed. He expected his teeth to tear a chunk out of her wing, but suddenly the female moved with such speed, speed comparable to his own, and he narrowly missed, landing with a barely suppressed growl.

"You're fast." He noted with that glare still on his face, looking over to the nimble dragon, he also took time to note she was - like him - much smaller than most adjuchas, not quite as small as him though, but still small. Maybe that was why she moved fast as well.

"Thank you, but it seems you're pretty fast yourself." Grimmjow didn't feel the need to respond to that, so he moved in for another attack.

* * *

_Lareina's eyes stung slightly with the threat of tears as she leapt building to building through Karakura town, she remembered that day so clearly. The two had fought for hours, maybe even days - time was easily lost in Hueco Mundo - but had come to the conclusion that they were actually at the same strength level, neither could beat the other. Lareina had agreed to join Grimmjow that day on his hunt to become something better, something stronger than an adjuchas. Maybe even something stronger than a Vasto Lorde. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, that day did come. They were granted their wish by a strange man in a white outfit, he had dark brown hair and a deceitful smile, two others were with him, a man with silver hair, closed eyes and a smile that seemed permanently etched on his face, and a silent dark-skinned man who never seemed to smile at all. __Sōsuke _Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. She remembered the joy at finally having a human-like form, Aizen having turned them into something he called arrancars, and also the feeling that stirred in the pit of her stomach when she first saw Grimmjow in his human-like arrancar form. They had been travelling together for a while by then, and it hadn't taken long after their transformation into an Arrancar for the two to develop feelings for each other.

* * *

Grimmjow and Lareina had been living in Las Noches for a while now, since becoming Arrancars the two had found themselves becoming closer and closer. Lareina noticed Grimmjow seemed happier since being transformed, less moody and more joyful. Though of course he was often only happy because he was fighting or because he knew he was strong enough to fight almost anyone, but still, it counted for her. She was happier as well, she didn't have to be on guard all the time now, and she didn't have to fight around every single corner.

She had been noticing something strange happening to her though. It was about Grimmjow. Ever since getting this Arrancar form, she had found herself wanting to be around him more often, she often caught herself staring at him, still amazed by his new form, his brillant blue hair and equally amazing blue eyes, she had always liked his eyes, but the thing that caught her so often, the thing that gave her such a strange weird feeling in her stomach, like something was doing flips inside it, was his grin. The way his lips would curve before those sparkling white teeth would be revealed and sometimes he'd even let out a laugh which would send shivers down her spine. It was her mission to at least once a day make the man laugh, just so she could see that grin and hear that enticing laughter come from his lips.

Another odd thing was happening as well, it was whenever Grimmjow was around other female arrancars, she would get this extremely uncomfortable feeling if she noticed them trying to get him to laugh, and she noticed the looks they gave him, as though they wanted to get him all alone and have their way with him. It made her want to grab their necks and squeeze until they gasped for air, the feeling to harm those arrancar girls always died down though when she watched Grimmjow scowl at them, or sneer at their attempts to humour him. The only reason he had ever laughed at them was when one of them had annoyed him to the point of him hitting out at them, the pathetic black-haired arrancar girl fell to the ground and began to sob like some sort of weak idiot. That had made Grimmjow laugh, and Lareina had to hold back her sniggers as well. Grimmjow had noticed the slight chuckle coming from Lareina though, and when he turned to look at her, instead of hitting her as well, like Lareina had half-expected, he simply cracked a grin, walked past her and mentioned how pathetic the sobbing arrancar was, he had paused in his walking, looked back at Lareina with an emotion she didn't recognize in his eyes and asked her if she wanted to come with him to the training hall and spar for a while.

So as she woke up today, she found herself almost humming with the anticipation of seeing Grimmjow. It had become a routine for her to wake up, head over to Grimmjow's quarters and wake him up for breakfast, he'd always have a meeting with the Espada afterwards, so he'd have to leave her rather quickly, but she didn't mind, even those few precious moments in the morning were enough to brighten the rest of her day.

* * *

Grimmjow liked it at Las Noches. Besides the fact that he had to obey Lord Aizen like some sort of dog, life was good here. He was strong, stronger than he had ever been before, he had his own bunch of minions to order around, his group known as a Fracción, and he could fight whenever he wanted to, with whoever he wanted to. Unless Lord Aizen told him he couldn't. In his mind, the only thing that made Aizen's control over him slightly bearable was Lareina's presence in the castle.

Ever since they had been turned Arrancar by Aizen, Grimmjow had been getting unusual feelings around Lareina. He loved it when she came to hang out with him, and it didn't matter whether it was a quick 'hey' while walking past each other in the corridor, or sparring together, or even her morning visits, but each time he saw her a grin would spread across his face. At first he tried to blame it on the fact that she was incredibly attractive now, with her long locks of blood red hair that fell just above her tempting ass, and her deep pink eyes that had gained a sparkle since staying at Las Noches, he tried not to stare at her chest too often either, for that was definitely pronounced enough to draw his attention, but staring at her face had almost the same effect on him as well because she was just so damn beautiful even without having to look below her neck line.

He finally came to the conclusion that he wanted her, bad, when he had hit that black-haired arrancar girl. He hadn't noticed she was behind him at the time, but an annoying lower class arrancar female was bugging him at the time, telling him she wanted to hang out with him and she thought he was really cool and could they be friends? Pfft, she was practically begging him, and that just pissed him off. So he hit the girl, watching as she fell away from him and hit the ground. The idiot then had the damn nerve to start crying, and that amused him more than anything else, so he laughed at her pathetic behaviour. That was when he heard the absolutely delicious giggle of Lareina's, and turned to see she was struggling not to laugh at the sobbing girl as well. Her pink eyes had flickered to look at him then, an emotion Grimmjow couldn't place filled their depths, and he let a grin cross his face at the beauty of the red-haired girl. He had to move past her then, before he did something stupid he'd probably regret, but still he couldn't stop himself from asking her to come spar with him.

So last night, before he fell asleep, he realized it was getting harder and harder to resist his only female Fracción member, he wanted nothing more than to take her by the mouth and claim her as his own. He needed to claim her as his own; he noticed the looks she got from the other male arrancar, even some members of the damn Espada had been giving her the eye. And he would not let Nnoitra touch Lareina, he knew his view on females, usually Grimmjow would agree with him that females were generally idiots, but Lareina was different. She just was.

* * *

Lareina crept into Grimmjow's room silently shutting the door behind her. A wicked smile was on her face as she tip-toed over to his bed. Three. Two. One. "GRIMMJOW!" She yelled with a giggle, leaping on top of the sleeping man. "Wake up Grimmjow!" She called as she shook him lightly, not noticing she was currently straddling the slowly-awakening Espada. He had never been a morning person. He did look adorable when he slept though, so it was a shame she had to wake him up.

Grimmjow groaned as his name was shouted with glee and a weight landed ontop of him, it wasn't heavy enough to hurt him, whatever it was, but the shaking was becoming annoying. He realized it was Lareina's voice shouting for him to wake up, so he slowly blinked open his dazed blue eyes. Shit. His eyes widened slightly as he looked up at her. She looked amazing. Her long hair draped over him slightly, tickling his bare chest that had been exposed when the sheets had ridden down slightly, her pink eyes sparkled at him, complemented by the beautiful grin that was on her face, and he noticed with a low groan that she was straddling him on the bed. Fuck it. It was now or never.

So the blue-haired Espada leaned up suddenly and pulled his tempting Fracción member so that his lips crashed against hers. He felt her stiffen for a moment, cursing his shitty luck, but then she relaxed and his eyes widened in shock as she put her soft hands on his chest and leaned even closer, responding with ferocious passion to the kiss. Damn, this was about to get real hot, real fast.

* * *

**(So what did you guys think? :D Don't worry, it'll get better soon :P This was just an intro to the two of their lives, how they met etc. It's still a few chappies to go until we go into the future and let Lareina meet Ichigo, but there's plently of hot scenes to fill up the space, so don't worry :D Oh, and thanks for reading this far!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Passion & Problems

**(So, if you guys are reading this then thank you! And thank you for your awesome reviews on the last chapter, it meant a lot to me that people actually enjoyed it! :D So yeah, this scene is rated M for a reason guys, some serious lemon going on xD Read at your own risk! Oh and it's all consensual, just to let you know. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, sadly)**

* * *

Lareina had been so confused when Grimmjow had looked up at her with those wide, shocked eyes, the shock in them quickly disappeared leaving behind an emotion Lareina had later come to understand. But then his lips had pressed against her, and her head was pulled down to meet them. She stiffened immediately, Grimm..Grimmjow liked her? Like that? It had taken barely a few seconds before a smile had taken over the Fracción's lips and she had responded quickly, pressing her hands down against Grimmjow's toned bare chest as she parted her lips to let his tongue sweep into her mouth.

She had wanted this for so long now.

Grimmjow let out a low groan, his hands now gripping Lareina's hips as her hands absently trailed down his chest, nearing the bottom of his abdomen. Lareina let out a soft gasp as he spun her around, switching their positions on the bed so she was now underneath him, the sheet fell from his body, revealing he was wearing just a pair of black boxers. Lareina's eyes wandered over his almost-naked body and looked back up at Grimmjow to see him grinning down at her, her stomach did a flip at the look he gave her.

"Like what you see?" He questioned, still with that sexy smirk on his face, and Lareina bit her bottom lip, inwardly pleased with the way that his eyes shot down to stare at it hungrily. She raised a single finger and slowly trailed it down his chest, letting her finger circle his left nipple before it carried on down past his stomach. She smirked as the blue-haired Espada shuddered in anticipation.

"Hmm, maybe" She teased him lightly, an unstoppable grin on her face. It felt so great to know she could affect the powerful Arrancar like this, just by a simple touch. He let out a low growl, deciding that he really couldn't wait any longer, and his hands moved from her hips to pull her white dress over her head and off her body, he felt her fingers brush his as she helped him tug the material away and it landed with an almost silent thud on the floor as the two stared at each other for a moment, both now dressed only in their underwear.

"You're so damn beautiful" Grimmjow groaned his words out as his mouth moved to her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck before he tenderly licked at the pulsing vein there, sucking and nipping at it as Lareina let out her first - and most certainly not the last - moan. She looked down from under her eyelashes to see Grimmjow grinning at the noises she was making already and she, with a devilish smirk, decided to pay the Arrancar back. She secretly snaked a hand down to the waistband of his boxers and hooked her fingers into them, feeling Grimmjow freeze against her neck as she slowly, veryyyy slowly, tugged his underwear right off.

She blushed lightly at the aroused size of him, but was quickly distracted by Grimmjow unhooking her bra and throwing it onto the floor. She let out a whimper as he caressed her breasts, a gasp ripped from her shaky lips as the Espada's tongue flicked out and licked one of her hardened nipples. More moans were elicited from the red-headed Fraccion when Grimmjow began to suck instead of licking and Lareina had to grip the sheets underneath her harshly in an attempt to ignore the throbbing between her legs.

After a while of Grimmjow teasing her, Lareina decided she couldn't stand the ache between her legs anymore, needing him to take her NOW. She gripped Grimmjow by the back of his blue hair, pulling his lips back to hers and catching his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. Her legs quickly took the chance and wrapped themselves around the Espada's waist, trying to get closer to him. Grimmjow took the hint and as his tongue carried on dancing with Lareina's his hands reached down and pulled the Fraccion's last item of clothing off, leaving her completely exposed.

The pink-eyed girl let out a moan as she felt Grimmjow's erection at her entrance, he paused, looking at her as though he was unsure if she really wanted this or not. But when she opened her eyes and stared at him hungrily she nodded, and he found he couldn't wait any longer either. He thrusted into her, pausing as he heard her pained virgin whimper, allowing her to adjust to him being inside her. She captured his mouth again in another deep kiss, and he took this as sign to start moving.

He thrusted into the girl repeatedly, slow at first, his own eyes glazed over with lust for the beauty beneath him, but then as her hips started moving in time with his, their thrusts got faster and stronger. He knew he had hit Lareina's sweet spot when she cried his name out in ecstasy, having her first orgasm. He was by this point sucking and nibbling at her neck, so that he could hear every single sweet moan she made, and he continued to thrust into that same sweet spot over and over again. He could feet the heat swirling around in his stomach as she tightened around him, her second orgasm occurring just in time for Grimmjow to also release inside of her, both of them calling out each other's names before Grimmjow collapsed next to her on the bed.

She whined lightly as he pulled out of her, but when he snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her body tight against him, she snuggled contently against him, resting her face on his chest, her eyes fluttering closed when Grimmjow pulled the blanket over them both. "That was amazing..." She whispered peacefully, feeling Grimmjow nod sleepily, "It was fuckin' perfect." She could picture the grin on his face as he said that; she was pleased when she opened her eyes and glanced up to see she knew him so well.

She felt herself dropping off to sleep, and knew Grimmjow was as well when his breathing steadied and his heart rate slowed back down to normal. She was in heaven right now, she would have never thought that Grimmjow would have ever wanted her like that, in fact she thought he would have never wanted her full stop. But he did. He wanted more than just her body as well, and that's what mattered to Lareina. The way he had paused before entering her was stuck in her mind as she felt herself dropping further and further into sleep. He looked worried, as if he was scared he was forcing her. She had never thought she'd see the day where Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez would look worried, for someone else.

* * *

Lareina was just seconds away from hitting sleep when her eyes shot open and she abruptly sat up, "Shit! Grimmjow wake up!" She shook the man before leaping out of bed, tugging on her clothes.

Grimmjow groaned and rolled over to watch as Lareina pulled on her uniform, "What's wrong?" He questioned, still-half asleep. "The meeting! You're so late for the meeting! Aizen's gonna be pissed off!" Grimmjow groaned once again as he also got up, "Aw damn, last time I was late the bastard made me look like an idiot in front of of everyone!" Lareina giggled, walking over to Grimmjow and helping him get his arrancar uniform on as she spoke cheerfully, "You are an idiot Grimmy, no reason to hide it." "Hey!-" "No time! You're late!" She cut him off before he could finish speaking, grabbing his hand and sonido'ing along to the Espada meeting hall, "It's not my fault I'm late!" The blue-haired Espada half-yelled in his defense, "You distracted me!" "Well if you shush and be a good little boy I'll distract you some more later after the meeting, 'kay?" Lareina knew Grimmjow loved the idea as much as she did when a grin spread across his face.

Of course, the annoying guffaw of Yammy ruined the moment, and both Grimmjow and Lareina turned their heads to see the meeting doors were wide open - had they been like that the whole time? - and the Espada, plus a very amused looking Aizen, a grinning Ichimaru and stoic Tousen, were all staring at the pair with varying expressions. Lareina felt her cheeks heaten up as she realized they had just heard their conversation loud and clear, and little did she know both of them still looked a bit...ruffled...from their earlier activities, so it was clear to everyone in the room what the two had been up to.

Shit. Grimmjow stood, seeming to be frozen, and Lareina glanced up at him. "Um, uh.." She then pushed Grimmjow into the room, breaking him from his trance as he glanced back at her and merely grinned. Some of the Espada sat shocked, Nnoitra's annoyance at Lareina the most obvious. How dare that Fraccion GIRL push her Espada like that?! And why was Grimmjow allowing her to be so insolent! Of course they all could tell he had just used her for sex, but that didn't mean she could be so disrespectful to her Espada! Fraccion, in most Espada's opinions, were to be seen and not heard. Just as woman should be, in Nnoitra's own opinion. But yet Grimmjow was actually grinning at her, something he rarely did unless he was kicking someone's ass or taunting someone, and then took his seat beside Zommari, flashing Lareina a feral grin as he did so, one that made her knees go a bit shaky.

She bowed slightly to Aizen, a habit more than anything, and turned to leave, stopping in her tracks as a cool voice reached her eyes. "Lareina. Please take a seat." Lareina turned to look up at Aizen, sitting at the head of the table, her eyes wide.

"Me?" She questioned nervously, why, why did Lord Aizen want her to sit? Was he going to punish her for making Grimmjow late? It wasn't her fault he was so damn irresistible!

"Yes, I'd like for you to join us during the meetings from now onwards." He spoke cooly, but there was a twinkle in his eyes, he seemed amused by all of this. She nodded, not wanting to disagree with Lord Aizen, and noticed a seat had been placed for her beside Grimmjow. When had that got there? Nevertheless, she headed over to the seat when a furious voice spoke up, stopping her in her tracks.

"Lord Aizen, why are you letting a Fraccion join the Espada's meetings?!" It was Aaroniero Arruruerie who spoke his opinion, he had stood up from his seat, seeming pissed of that a 'mere Fraccion' was allowed to join the almightly Espada. Aizen directed his cold gaze to Aaroniero, the Espada instantly fell back onto his seat as a wave of heavy reiatsu was sent at him, and Aizen spoke harshly.

"I should let you know, Aaroniero Arruruerie, that this Fraccion member is already past the level of you and at least two other Espada in this room," He glanced pointedly to Szayelaporro Granz and Zommari Rureaux before continuing,

"So I would suggest that you keep your opinions of her presence in this room to yourself next time, I have decided she is allowed to be here and that is final. Understood?" The noveno Espada nodded, holding back a gulp of fear. Aizen was annoyed at him, this was just great.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen sat on his throne, silently contemplating the current events in his kingdom. He sighed, not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he spoke. "Gin. Do you insist on trying to sneak up on me so loudly?" Of course, the silver-haired shinigami had made barely a sound, but Aizen didn't want to inflate the snake's ego anymore than it already was.

"Aw Captain Aizen, you really thought I was that loud?"

"Of course." Aizen still wasn't bothering to look at his subordinate as he felt his presence come closer to him. He didn't waste his time asking Gin what he wanted; the man would tell him soon enough.

"Why'd you let Lareina sit with the espada today, Captain Aizen?" Ah, there it was. He knew that was the reason the silver fox had come to speak with him. Sometimes Gin was too curious for his own good.

"It's simple really." Aizen started, his eyes still looking off into the distance, "As I said earlier, Lareina already surpasses the power of the lower Espada, she is on par with Grimmjow's power really. Also, it's comforting to have her presence at the meeting. Did you notice that today, Grimmjow only disagreed with me once during the whole meeting, rather than the usual countless times, and even when he did so, his Fraccion quickly silenced him. She's a means of keeping my dear sexta Espada contained." Gin nodded,

"Ah I get it now. So Captain Aizen, you gonna make her an Espada too?" Aizen shook his head slowly,

"No, not yet. I'll use the tools I have first before I replace them." He paused, "Is that all Gin?" Gin recognized the tone of voice Aizen was using, the one that meant the Lord wanted to be alone, and he wanted to be alone NOW. So he nodded.

"Yes Captain Aizen." The silver-haired traitor quickly took his exit, leaving the self-proclaimed Lord of Las Noches to his own dark thoughts.

* * *

Time was hard to understand in Hueco Mundo, but Lareina knew it had been a while, as she had attended too many meetings to count by now. The current one was about more boring stuff, but what was more promiently on Lareina's mind was the absence of her best arrancar friend, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, she had been gone for a while now, and no-one has any idea what happened to her. So Lareina didn't pay much attention to the meeting at all, only butting in to shut Grimmjow up when he disagreed with Aizen. She didn't care much for Aizen at all herself, she wasn't a loyal guard dog like Ulquiorra, but she didn't want Grimm to get in trouble for his idiotic mouth.

Barely a second after the meeting finished and they got outside of the room, Lareina felt a hand wrap around her waist and she jumped lightly, tensing until she heard Grimmjow's smooth voice in her ear, "Got'cha, scaredy cat." Lareina rolled her eyes, but when she was pulled around so that her chest was against Grimmjow's she wasted no time in presenting him with a kiss. She pulled back with a small smirk, "I am not a scaredy cat. If anyone's the cat here, it's you stupid."

"You shouldn't speak to your Espada so rudely." Both Lareina and Grimmjow looked to the side, Grimmjow still holding Lareina tight to his body, as they spotted Nnoitra Gilga's Fraccion member Tesla Lindocruz.

"What?" Lareina countered with a confused look. Rudely? Yeah, she called Grimmy stupid, but she did that like, three times a day, her blueberry didn't really give a damn what she called him.

"You should be more respectful to your Espada, Fraccion should be-" Tesla was cut off by Grimmjow's sudden burst in reiatsu making him stagger a bit.

"Will ya' shut the hell up already?" Grimmjow growled at the male Fraccion, gripping his throat and squeezing hard as the blonde arrancar struggled uselessly, "So what if she calls me names? I don't give a damn, and it's not your fuckin' business what she calls me anyway, so why don't ya' just fuck off and go suck your precious Espada's dick before I let Lareina here kick your pathetic ass." He snarled at Nnoitra's fraccion angrily, letting go of his grip on the other man's throat and shoving him backwards for good measure. Grimmjow then grabbed Lareina's hand with a wild grin, sonido'ing her away to either the bedroom or the training hall. Either way, they'd both end up very flustered.

Neither seemed to notice the smirking figure of none other than Nnoitra himself. He had watched the exchange between his Fraccion and Grimmjow, actually setting it up so he could test Grimmjow's feelings towards his female pet. That's what Nnoitra saw the annoying Fraccion girl as anyway, a pet. And he would make sure she was put in her place. Soon. Very soon.

* * *

**(So what do you guys think Nnoitra is planning to do? :O Oh, and sorry if the lemony scene sucked, I've never written anything like that before, so it probably wasn't very good, but oh well. Hope you guys still liked the chapter enough to review and keep on reading! :D It's the only way to find out what Nnoitra plans for Lareina ^.^)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fights and Fears

**(Heya guys! Sorry this chappie took a while, but I found it harder to write than the first two xD I hope you like it! Ooo! Also, I have actually managed to find a real plot for this, so yeah, it won't just be a bunch of random one shots/chappies thrown together! It's got a plot now! But it may be a while before we get into it properly :P Warnings for implied intent to rape, oh and swearing, lots and lots of swearing. Oh yeah, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, no matter how much I wish I did..****)**

* * *

Lareina sighed contently, snuggling against Grimmjow's bare chest. It was well past midnight by now - even though time was messed up in Las Noches - and Lareina and Grimmjow had spent the past few hours cuddling and doing more...intimate activities. But Lareina found herself still restless, even as Grimmjow seemed to be drifting off to sleep. A loud grumble from her stomach had her whining lightly, she was damn hungry.

"Grimmmieee" She called to her lover, looking up at his closed eyes, watching as one teal eye peaked open to glance at her,

"Eh?" Was his simple response, and she pouted up at him, snuggling a bit closer, "Grimm, I'm hungryyy" She whined lightly, but there was a teasing undertone to her voice.

"Go get some damn food then," He muttered sleepily, eyes already back to being closed. Lareina watched him for a few moments before letting a small sigh of annoyance that he wouldn't be coming with her, before jumping up from the bed and pulling on her clothes, she ruffled Grimmjow's hair before leaving, causing him to grunt in response and dig his face further into the pillow.

* * *

She wandered through Las Noches lazily, her feet barely making a sound as she tip-toed through the halls, she was kinda hoping Grimm would come with her, but he did like his sleep, and she didn't want a grumpy Grimmjow tagging along with her to get food, so she'd be as quick as she could, she was only peckish anyway.

"Well, well, look what the cat let out." Lareina spun around quickly to see a smug spoon smirking at her. She held back her glare and instead tried to be polite,

"Oh, hi Nnoitra. Wait, isn't it 'look what the cat dragged in?'" Nnoitra shrugged, taking a step closer, which just set Lareina even more on edge,

"I guess so. Except this time the cat decided to let his pretty little toy out." Lareina blinked at him, beginning to frown as he took another step closer, wait..was he implying that she was Grimmjow's toy? She narrowed her eyes,

"If all you're here for is to be a dick then you should leave now, Nnoitra." Yeah, Lareina wasn't a little wussy bitch who'd just take crap from him like that, sure, she knew he was stronger than her, but that didn't give him the right to be an asshole. Nnoitra was now feeling himself becoming angrier and angrier, first she had the nerve to try and correct him, then she goes and calls him a dick! He _was_ going to wait a little while to put her in her place, trying to improve his plan, but here was the perfect opportunity! She was alone, most of the other arrancar were in their rooms since it was Las Noches' 'night time' at the moment and Grimmjow wasn't here right now. And just seeing the pissed off look on her face was getting him angry enough to do something about it.

"That's not all I'm here for, pet." Lareina frowned at him, and this time when he took a step closer, she took a step back. Why was he calling her pet? It was downright creepy.

"Then what the hell do you want Nnoitra?" She noticed a spark of anger in his eyes as she spoke so rudely to him, but she didn't care, he was making her angry, so it was only fair that he got angry too. Another step closer, another step back and she noticed with an inner cringe that she had bumped into the wall behind her, shit, she needed to move! She made a move to sonido away from the compromising position but Nnoitra was faster, he had her arms pinned to the wall in seconds as he leered at her.

"To put you in your place." Her eyes widened considerably then as she realised exactly what he wanted from her. No. She began struggling against him viciously, she was NOT going to let him do this! She brought her foot straight up and caught him in the chin, making him stumble back from her. Shit, she needed to get out of here! She sonido'ed away from him, not caring what direction she was going in, as long as he wasn't there.

* * *

Nnoitra pushed himself up from the floor as Lareina sonido'ed away. He glowered in her direction before giving chase. He was just going to use the little bitch and show her that the only thing women were good for was pleasing their men, but now she had angered him to the point of him deciding he was going to beat the shit out of her and then use her. He chased after the arrancar girl, grinning as they found themselves in the endless sands of Hueco Mundo. The perfect place to fight. He decided he was done with chasing her like prey, so he sonido'ed infront of her and blasted a cero straight in her direction. He watched as she flipped and avoided the attack before landing on the sands and glaring at him.

"Caught ya'." Lareina scowled at Nnoitra as he smirked at her, caught her? No. She was going to fight him all the way. She shook her head angrily,

"Don't be such a cocky bastard." She hid her inner smirk as he growled at her angrily and pulled out his zanpakuto. She rolled her eyes and lifted a single finger, "Cero." Nnoitra barely dodged the quickly charged cero - Lareina's speciality - and ran towards her, swinging his stupidly sized zanpakuto at her. Lareina found herself barely dodging the attack, the blade close enough for her to feel the wind against her skin from it's swing, and from where she tried to dodge so quickly she lost her footing for a moment, it was only for a moment, but it was long enough for Nnoitra to swing his blade at her legs, apparently he wasn't intending to cut her legs clean off, for they were only slashed, but with enough force to make Lareina ungracefully fall back onto her butt. Then the blade was coming at her again, aiming for her shoulder and Lareina scowled at Nnoitra before placing her palm on the floor and flipping herself right over him.

Mid-flip she kicked out her foot and Nnoitra's eyes widened as a bright red cero shot from it and hit him head on. Damn that bitch, he needed to keep reminding himself that she was infamous for being able to shoot ceros at lightning speeds from almost anywhere on her body. A sick smirk took over his face at the last statement and as the smoke cleared to reveal him only slightly scarred - as he used his hierro at the last moment - he spoke with a leering grin, "Nice party trick pet, wonder where else you can shoot those babies from." Lareina obviously got the dirty implications behind that comment as she flushed an angry red and almost spat her words out,

"You're sick Nnoitra." Nnoitra didn't respond beyond an angry yell at her rudeness towards him and he rushed forward to attack, swinging his zanpakuto high before flash stepping into the air, aiming straight at her. She quickly ducked, sliding underneath his legs and pulling herself to her feet only to see he had flash stepped in front of her and she couldn't dodge in time to miss the blade that left an angry red cut down her shoulder and across her side. She held back her pained yelp and abruptly slammed her foot into his stomach in a panic, the bright red light underneath it only appearing for a second before Nnoitra yelled as he flew backwards across the sands. Lareina loved her ceros. She watched carefully as the dust from the sand cleared to reveal a pissed off Nnoitra holding his stomach.

"You little bitch!" He ran at her again, so she pointed out a finger and blasted another cero at him that he flash-stepped into the air to avoid, "I've had enough of your damn ceros!" Another swing of his zanpakuto and Lareina made the quick decision to pull out her own and use the slim blade to block the blow, sparks flying from the two metals as they collided. With his face so close, Nnoitra smirked at her, "Come on pet, you can do better than this." Lareina struggled under the weight of the attack before stopping her defence only to slid underneath his legs again, she quickly spun back around to face him and jumped back just in time to dodge his zanpakuto's lunge at her. Wasting no time, Nnoitra swung down at her again, narrowly missing, and raised his Zanpakuto up in the air slightly. Lareina smirked at him before jumping up and running down the length of his zanpakuto before kicking him straight in the face, sending him flying back into the sand once more.

"Behind you," A chilling voice whispered into her ear and she spun around just in time for Nnoitra to slam his forehead against hers cruelly, but to her horrified realisation she knew she had felt cold, harsh lips against hers before the pain in her forehead hit home, and as she herself flew backwards across the sand she knew that Nnoitra had just stolen a kiss from her, the twisted pervert, and she felt hot rage sweep through her.

"Bastard!" She ran towards him then, stupidly letting her anger overtake her, and she swiped at him with her zanpakuto. He blocked it easily, trapping the slim blade in between the two curves of his own zanpakuto, and a lecherous smirk overtook his face before he suddenly pulled back and sent his foot into her stomach, sending her further backwards once more. Nnoitra had decided that this had gone on for too long now, and so he flash stepped over to Lareina before she could get up, slamming his foot hard into her stomach once more and watching with delight as she coughed harshly. He leant on the foot still resting on her, sneering at her darkly.

"You're nothing more than a worthless little pet, you're not even an espada and you think you can talk to ME like that?!" He slammed his zanpakuto down on her, tearing through muscles in Lareina's left arm by doing so. "I'll show you just how inferior you are to me!" Another stab with his zanpakuto and Lareina couldn't hold back the whimper of pain as the blade cut into her leg. She wasn't scared of fighting, she wasn't even scared of the bastard in front of her, but she knew what he wanted to do to her, what he was about to do, and that's what terrified her. She wasn't some toy to be used, and certainly not by Nnoitra. Still clutching her sword in her hand, she glared up at him weakly before quickly thrusting up the blade right through his shoulder, he let out a yell and Lareina used the chance to kick up her uninjured leg, slamming it into his stomach and sending his body away from hers, watching as it slid off of her blade. She managed to stand up and glared at him hatefully.

"I am NOT a pet! I am NOT a toy! And I'll die before I ever let you touch me in that way!" Nnoitra sneered at her before rushing forward to attack, he was done with playing around. Lareina prepared herself to defend - though her numerous wounds made that a bit hard - but before the blade could come close there was a flash of blue and a low, furious growl.

"Get the fuck away from her." Lareina could have sworn her heart stopped there and then - hollows did have them! at least, she's pretty sure they do.. - and she held back her relieved sigh. Grimmjow. Grimmjow was here, he would help her, he would fight Nnoitra and...

And get himself killed. Her eyes widened as the two seemed to utterly forget her presence and rushed at each other, exchanging blows and harsh words, Nnoitra teasing Grimmjow while Grimmjow was just cursing non-stop; obviously enraged that Nnoitra had hurt his girl. Grimmjow was losing, she could see it already, and she knew she had to do something, anything. She smiled slightly as she thought of what to do, and neither male seemed to notice the red-headed arrancar vanish from the sands of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Lareina sped through the halls of Las Noches, not caring that she was bleeding quite badly from her injures, she needed to find him, he could stop them fighting. Where was he? She didn't want to leave Grimmjow alone with Nnoitra for too long, well, she didn't want to leave him alone with the bastard at all, but if she didn't do something Nnoitra would kill Grimm. There he was!

"Ulquiorra!" She thanked the fact that Ulquiorra was a restless sleeper as she spotted the cuatro espada heading back to his room. He paused in his walking and turned to look at the Fraccion impassively. "What is it Lareina?" Lareina was never really put off by Ulquiorra's lack of emotion, she didn't hate him like Grimmjow, but she didn't like him either, she didn't have much of a feeling towards the emotionless arrancar. "Grimmjow and Nnoitra are fighting again. I know if they don't stop they'll end up killing each other. I need you to stop them, please." Ulquiorra stared at the worried female silently for a moment, before he nodded, "Where are they?" Lareina wasted no time telling him, knowing that he meant for her to show him, so she sonido'ed away, knowing he was following.

* * *

"I'll fuckin' kill you, you smug bastard!"

"Go ahead and try!"

A furious yell from Grimmjow and their swords collided once more. Grimmjow was panting slightly now, blood running down his forehead, but his anger left no room for pain. This asshole had touched his Lareina, and there was no way in hell he was getting away with it. They ran at each other once more, their swords about to crash when there was suddenly a hand opposing each blade. Ulquiorra somehow managed to keep eye contact with both espada while effortlessly blocking their swords with his bare hands.

"I suggest you both lower your weapons and head back to your rooms before Lord Aizen finds you. He will not be pleased with your behaviour."

Nnoitra, seeing that his plan had somewhat failed, lowered his weapon with an angry and disappointed frown. Grimmjow however was still pissed off and glared at the cuatro espada,

"He touched Lareina, I'm not fucking going anywhere!" Ulquiorra then turned his stoic gaze on Grimmjow, who just got even more mad at seeing the lack of emotion Ulquiorra was displaying,

"You have more important things to worry about, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra's gaze drifted behind Grimmjow and the blue-haired arrancar turned around to see Lareina looking at him nervously, worried about his health.

"I think it's in your best interest at the moment to care for your Fraccion rather than continuing fights you will not win." Grimmjow clenched his fists furiously, but held his tongue, he hated it when that green-eyed bastard was right, but Lareina was in bad shape; she came first.

* * *

"I'm going to kill that asshole!" Grimmjow paced back and forth in his room, hands furiously gripping at his brightly coloured hair. Lareina let out a small whine as she pouted lightly, she was laying on Grimmjow's bed, her and his injures tended to ages ago, and she rested on her elbows as she watched her adorable little kitty rant.

"Grimmmieeeee" Lareina's light voice caused the sexta espada to look up from his ramblings and she hid her smirk at how his eyes softened. She loved how she was the only one who could tame the kitty.

"Please come and lie down, I'm tireddd.." Grimmjow paused for a moment, as if debating whether or not to listen, before he huffed in annoyance but came over and lay down beside her anyway, pulling her against his chest as he let out another annoyed huff.

"I'll still kill him."

"Mmmm, kill him tomorrow okay? You're comfy," Grimmjow rolled his eyes but settled down all the same, pulling the blanket over the both of them, he lay there until Lareina's breathing steadied out, and he was sure she was asleep, then let out a small sigh.

"I promise I'll never let him hurt you again."


End file.
